Sukunai maindo, Seldom Mind Remake
by 9thDimen
Summary: Little summary inside. I made my own story/remake of the Fullmetal Alchemist except instead of Ed being a boy, he's a girl named Gabrielle, or El for short. Roy Mustang X OC. Rated for violence, sexual content and Lemon later on.


**Authors Note: Okay I had a dream that I was the fullmetal alchemist and well yeah. So I thought, hey why don't I make a fan fic of my own story of the fullmetal alchemist, but instead of Edward being a guy he is a girl. With a different name of course and a totally different story line except for the beginning parts because we have to keep some things the same in order for it to be a fan fic still. Roy Mustangx Oc (Aka Edward Elric, or Gabrielle Elric.) **

**Sukunai maindo**, Seldom Mind (Remake)

Chapter 1

Thirty five Liters of water, twenty Kilograms of carbon, four Liters of Ammonia, one point five Kilograms of Lime, eight hundred grams of Phosphorus, two hundred and fifty grams of salt, one hundred grams of salt peter, eighty grams of Sulfur, seven point five grams of Flourine, five grams of iron, three grams of Silicon and a trace amount of fifteen other elements. It's all the ingredients of the average adult human body. Down to the last specks of protein in your eyelashes. And even though science has given us the entire physical break down there has never been a successful at bringing a human to life.

There's still something missing something scientists haven't been able to find in centuries of research, and most likely there never going to find it. God won't let them find it.

I am eleven years old. My birthday is December twenty second, three days shy from Christmas.

Today I am going to attempt to revive my mother back from the dead. She died earlier in the year from an unknown illness. Now I live with my aunt and uncle. They are nice to me and treat me like their own child but that isn't good enough. I need my mother back and I will get her back. She's all I have left. My father left me and my brother long before I can remember.

I didn't know the consequences were of trying to bring back the dead and of course I had to learn the hard way.

I look down at the circle I have drawn out around the human ingredients. I was in my aunt and uncles basement. They were out next door having a party with some friends and family. This was the perfect opportunity for me to bring back my mother. I wonder how they'll react once they see us coming out of the house holding hands. I smile at the thought, how I long to feel my mothers soft hands in mine once more.

I rest my knees to the ground. This was it and there was no backing out now. I took a deep breath and exhaled. My heart was beating rapidly. I press my hands down on the circle and felt the power release from me onto the circle. There was a bright light, a beautiful light. In the light I could see a figure forming shaping into a woman. I could see hair spilling out from what looked like her head. My mother had long brown hair.

Then something went terribly wrong.

The white light turned black. I could hear a screeching noise from within the black light. It wasn't human, it sounded like a dying animal in a lot of pain. Then something grabbed my leg and jerked me back. I looked down and see my leg engulfed in what looked like long black arms and hands. It was pulling me toward something and intense pain was shooting up my leg. I cried in agony. It felt like it was tearing my leg off. I looked over to wear the black arms where coming from and then…

I heard people talking all around me. Some where crying, some where yelling. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't open. The screams and yells started to come clear to me.

"Gabrielle, don't leave just hang on for a couple of minutes," I heard my brother whisper to me. This time I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry and it was hard to make out shapes. "Hey, look she opened her eyes," my brother yelled. I could see shapes hovering over me.

"Gabrielle, what the hell were you thinking?" I heard my uncle yell at me.

"John, what are _you_ doing? Look at her, you can yell at her when she…if she…" my aunt said then she started to sob. I tried to speak but all that came out were gurgle sounds.

"What did she do anyways?" my brother asked my uncle.

"She tried to bring her mother back with alchemy. A human transmutation," a man said that I didn't recognize.

I looked over toward where I heard the voice coming from. I couldn't see anyone else around him. Everything was still blurry and all I could make out was that he had black hair. From what I could tell from his voice he wasn't that old, maybe twenty years max.

That's when the pain started to set in. My upper left leg was on fire and my right shoulder was on fire as well. I slowly brought my left arm over to my right and felt nothing except ripped up flesh and my bone. My arm was completely missing from the shoulder down. I felt my brother put his hand on my left shoulder and gently squeeze.

"I'm sorry sister, you right arm and left leg are gone, ripped from your body somehow," I could tell from his voice that he was about to cry as well. At that moment though I didn't care, the pain was unbearable. I finally felt my voice coming back at me, but instead of screaming out in agony I started to cry. Not because I was in pain but because I couldn't bring her back and what I had to do in that basement before…

"It was – it was those things, they took my arms and – leg – they were black," I couldn't say anymore. I couldn't stop coughing.

"What black things," I heard that strange young guy's voice again. "Did you see a door?" When I didn't answer I saw his figure walk over towards me and bend down. He pushed my brother's hand away from my left shoulder and replaced it with his. "Tell me Gabrielle, did you see a door and did you go inside it?"

I couldn't answer him. I was too weak from coughing and everything started to go black again.

"Roy, she's too weak to answer, you just wait and…" I blacked out before I could hear the rest of what my brother had to say.

I awoke in a hospital. I quickly sat up in bed and looked over myself. I was covered in bandages. Me right arm was missing and a little ways above my knee down was missing from my left leg. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. I wasn't supposed to be missing body parts; I was supposed to be with my mother right now. What went wrong?

I remembered everything that happened in that basement, and I wish I didn't. I will never tell anyone what will happen or will I ever, or at lest try not to think about it again.

"Oh your awake," I heard a sweat voice say. I look up and see a nurse at the foot of my bed with a soft smile. I didn't even hear her walk in. "You've been sleeping for three days straight."

"I – I have?" My voice cracked. It felt like ages since the last time I spoke.

The nurse nodded. "I'll go and get your parents; they've been here the whole time you were here." The nurse said and walked out of the room.

"There not my parents," I whisper to myself.

"So you're finally awake," a familiar voice said. The one who was with my aunt and uncle, the one they called Roy. I looked up and see him in the entrance of my room. He had black hair that was a little ways past his eyes and was wearing blue military uniform. He walked in and walked over toward me. He sat in a seat next to my bed. "You know you're a brave little girl trying to bring your mother back like that. And to think someone your age can do alchemy at that high a level is quite impressive."

I glared at him. "Why don't you cut with the crap, I'm not eight years old you know. Talk to me like you would talk to someone your own age," I sneered.

He frowned at me. "If you want it that way then fine. Why don't you tell me what you saw once you did the human transmutation?"

I glared at him. "I don't remember."

"You're lying." He glared at me and I didn't deny it.

"I think maybe you should leave," I said then looked away toward to window. I heard him slowly rise from his seat and walk out. When he left I looked down at my body still wondering what went wrong.

I clutched my hand into a fist with anger. I was so foolish. I probably measure something wrong, I should have put thirty six liters of water instead of thirty five, some of the water must have evaporated while I waited for the courage to come to me to do the transformation. Maybe she wouldn't have turned out as she did.

Or maybe I didn't have enough strength to perform the transmutation. I needed more strength more power. I remember reading about something that makes an alchemist stronger but what was it. It's at the tip of my tong… the Philosopher stone. I need to Philosopher stone to bring mother back, but I can't do that with one leg and arm.

My uncle and aunt walked in and this time I heard them walk in. My aunt had tears in her eyes and my uncle had his normal stern face covering his emotions.

"Aunty, can I ask you something?" I said sweetly.

"What is it dear, anything you want," she said threw sobs.

"I want auto-mail."

Sukunai maindo, Seldom Mind (Remake)

End of Chapter 1

To Be Continued…

Authors Note: Remember my story is a little different then what happened to Edward and if you like it review because I won't continue unless I know you guys like it. I except flames, which if course I'm not really going to listen to because it's the first chapter and people don't really know what they are talking about. Also, review me if I have a grammar mistake or spelling, don't be afraid to I don't really care.


End file.
